


Two-Player Mode

by Citadel_of_my_thoughts



Category: Arcade Spirits
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_of_my_thoughts/pseuds/Citadel_of_my_thoughts
Summary: In the months since the defeat of Deco Nami and the triumphant return of Arcade Spirits romance continues to blossom between Alex Cader and Ashley Wolf, it's not always a smooth road but love conquers all.





	Two-Player Mode

**Author's Note:**

> This was a labor of love because I wanted even more time with these very special characters from a very special game.
> 
> If/when there is a sequel or extra material for the game that contradicts this story, I'm fine with this being considered an AU.
> 
> All due credit to Stefan, Aenne and everyone who worked on Arcade Spirits.

“Is this my real life?” I think to myself as I look around my small, but comfortable office in my arcade, my home, Arcade Spirits. It’s only been a few months since we finally took down Deco Nami and I finally feel like the family curse is broken. The arcade, well, “barcade” is thriving. Seems like even in a world with homogenized places like Deco’s Palace (although I’ve heard the board of directors is considering a name change due to Deco’s legal...entanglements.) there is still room for places with character, or is that room for a place full of characters? Oh well, either way, we’ve got it.

I stand up, stretch and then see the picture of Ashley I keep on my desk and, as always, my heart skips a beat. Even if Arcade Spirits had crashed and burned, I’d consider the curse broken as long as she was in my life but I’ve got both, so life is good. I turn to my laptop and send off the quarterly report to Ben and Matt, who have thankfully allowed me to run this side of things pretty much as I see fit, while they run the bar portion, which is doing swimmingly as well.

“Guess I should go walk the floor and check in with everyone.” and as if on cue my smartphone lit up with the image of Iris, my AI assistant. “Alex, there are several issues that require your attention on the floor. I thought alerting you myself would be faster than each individual coming to you with their problems.”

“Right, there’s always something. Let’s go wrangle today’s problems and show ‘em who’s boss.”

As I left my office and walked through the employee lounge to the arcade floor I saw all the employees, except for Ashley and some of our regulars, huddled in a circle in the middle of the arcade.

“Um...am I interrupting something? Iris said there were things that needed my attention.”

At that, the group turned around and parted, all of them grinning ear-to-ear. In the middle stood Ashley in full tux and tails.

“Just one thing needs attention, Alex.” and she strode toward me while reaching in her trouser pocket for something. She pulled out a small box as she knelt in front of me. My heartbeat started hammering in my ears and I could feel my eyes burning. “Alex, my love. You helped me find my way when I was losing myself and I can’t imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?”

In my minds eye I could see the last fragment of the Cader curse vanishing in a tiny atomic explosion.

I couldn’t help myself, and fell on my knees in front of her, sobbing. “Yes! Of course, yes!”

“OK, gang, let’s give them a little space.” and I could feel Gavin lightly touching my shoulder. “I’m happy for you, both of you.” and the little knot of friends and co-workers scattered back into the arcade.

“Well, we must be quite a sight, sobbing on our hands and knees in the middle of the arcade.”

“You know what, Alex? I honestly don’t care. I’m done with worrying about what other people think of you, me or us.”

“I’m with you. I think we’ve both earned this, but come on, let’s go to my office and celebrate in a slightly less public venue.”

Once we stepped inside and I closed the door, I was immediately pinned against it with the full weight of Ashley’s body and enjoyed the most passionate kiss I’ve ever received from anyone.

As we came up for air, minutes later I was able to whisper. “Is this what I have to look forward to?”

“For the rest of our lives!” she said with a giggle. “Now lock the door, I don’t think they’ll miss us for the next hour or so.”

 

The weeks flew by as we made plans for both the wedding and the arcade. Of course, our friends were involved in both, like we could have stopped them. Ashley had her fair share of plans, I’m not sure which worried me more, the wedding plans or her arcade mascot plans, since they both involved me in situations fraught with unknowns I suppose they both terrified me.

 

“OK, I’m digging the final version of ‘Arcadia’. She’s kick-ass but does she really need a sidekick? And more importantly, does she have to be me?”

Ashley swatted impatiently at me. “Hush, you know that Spirita is Arcadia’s partner not her sidekick. I thought you would like teaming up with me on this. We’re always a good cosplay combo and you know it.”

“I know, Ash. I guess I’m just letting my nerves get the better of me. There’s a lot going on with all the arcade promotion and the wedding plans.”

“Especially the wedding plans, I bet” she said, grinning.

“Yeah. It’s not that I don’t want this, I want it more than anything but the way my life has gone, every time I get what I want, I’ve lost it. Until recently, but old habits die hard.”

Ashley reached over and took my hand gently. “I’m not going anywhere. There is literally nothing on earth that could take me away from you. Even if there was no wedding and the arcade shut down tomorrow, I’d be happy beyond belief.”

“I know, Ash. I feel the same way. I’m sorry and I’ll try to get more into the spirit of things.”

“Good because I’ve already sent off the wedding invitations...and it’s time to get your measurements for the costume.”

I didn’t quite manage to suppress a groan.

 

Two weeks later we were ready for our debut. While Ashley has been performing in her Arcadia guise for months now, this was the first time for Spirita and while I’ve done a few cosplays with Ash since we’ve been together, it’s never been on my home turf so the fear of looking like a fool is a bit intensified.

Still, she’s done an incredible job on the costume. It’s very similar to her own but with a reversed color scheme where hers is white with mostly blue accents mine is green because she wanted to accent my red hair. As I put it on I noted how impeccable the tailoring is on it.  
With the pressure, both mental and time, off of her, she did some amazing work. Well, at least I’m not going to have an embarrassing moment during our little choreographed routine, not one related to to the costume at least.

  
“Squeeee!! You look sooooo good!”

“Thanks, Ash. It’s all your doing you know.”

“Nuh-uh. I just made the costume, the gorgeousness is all yours. Now come on, you don’t have to do this daily like I do, we just need to do it a few times for the merchandising. You’ll do fine. We rehearsed the hell out of the routine.”

Just then Gavin poked his head in the doorway. “Naomi wanted me to let you guys know that the lighting and sound for your routine is ready and we’ve got quite a crowd for this, no pressure.”

I took a deep breath and grabbed Ashley’s hand tightly. “I guess we’re as ready as we’re going to be. Let’s do it!”

We emerged from behind a curtain that had been placed in front of the doors leading to the employee only areas and were greeted by a spectacular laser light show and a blast of heroic music, courtesy of Naomi and Teo respectively. Ash strode confidently forward. “I am Arcadia! Defender of arcades and all those who come here for fun and in the spirit of friendly competition.” she then glanced wryly at Queenbee who was standing nearby. “Even if it does sometimes get VERY spirited! But I can only do so much, and I know that people come here for many reasons, so let me introduce my partner, Spirita!”

At my cue, I strode over to Ashley. “I am Spirita! Guardian of the heart of the arcade, friend to those who come here for companionship and camaraderie and enemy of those who would exploit gamers and games for their own greed.”

  
I took her hand and we raised our arms together in a gesture of victory. “WE ARE ARCADE SPIRITS!”

 

The applause was deafening and honestly, I was shocked by it but tried to take it in stride as the house lights came back on and we started posing for pictures with the crowd and signing autographs (in character, of course.) As the crowd started to thin a bit and mingled back into the arcade, I saw an imposing older blond man with a neatly trimmed beard come toward us. He didn’t look happy.

“Um, would you like a picture, sir?” and he barely glanced at me as I said it. “No, what I want is a word with my daughter.”

 

Upon hearing his voice, Ashley whipped around and froze at the sight of him. “H-hi Dad.” she stammered.

 

“So this is what you decided to do with your life? Playing dress-up in front of children. I didn’t even know where you were living until I got a wedding invitation. Where is this fiance of yours anyway?”

I could see the specter of the Cader curse threatening to return and I shoved the dread I was feeling down as far as I could. “Well, that would be me, sir.” and I held out my hand.

He looked at me like I was an insect. “You? You want to marry my daughter? I see her standards are as high for her relationships as they are for her own life.”

At that, Ashley unfroze. “THAT’S ENOUGH!” and she jabbed her forefinger into the man’s chest. “Alex is the love of my life and the greatest person I have ever known, and she accepts me for exactly who I am, which is something you’ve never done your entire life, Thomas Wolf.”

“Your mother...”

“My mother accepted me and encouraged me to try to find myself, rest her soul but she knew it could never happen under your roof. Which is why I left. I have a life here, a good one. Did you even ask about Alex and what she does? This entire arcade, this success story is all her doing. I sent you an invitation because I thought that maybe you could understand or at least put aside your bigotry and be happy for me but now I know better.”

“Ashley. You are coming home. Now.” and he grabbed her by the arm.

I growled and saw a red haze in front of my eyes.

Ashley shook free and shoved him. “Get out Dad. Get out and never come back.”

He started to move toward her again and I stepped in between them. “Sir, you heard her. Please leave or I will have security escort you out.”

At that he glanced around and saw one of my stockier employees step toward us and he backed away.

“You do this and you’ll never be welcome in my home again.”

“I never was, Dad. I never was. Get out.”

He turned on his heel and stomped off, fuming.

Fortunately, most of the fracas went unnoticed in the usual din of the arcade. I pulled Ashley into my arms. “Are you OK?”

She buried her face in my chest sobbing. “No, not really. I’m sorry Alex. I’m sorry I even bothered inviting him. I knew this would happen.”

“Hey, hey. You couldn’t be sure. It was still a good, kind gesture.” I said as I stroked her blonde hair. “People can disappoint you, but you hope for the best. Also, I’m so proud of you. You were like a tigress out there.”

She sniffed and looked into my eyes. “I meant it all. This is my life, this is my home. _You_ are my home and no one is ever going to take it away from me.” We hugged fiercely and headed back to my office.

A month later Arcade Spirits was closed for a private function.

 

Percy, bless his heart, walked both Ashley and I down the aisle.

We were surrounded by our friends, Gavin, Naomi, QueenBee, Teo and Juniper during the brief ceremony.

“Ashley, all those months ago. I found a reason to look forward to the future. Not the arcade but you. You made me want to be all I can be and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I love you.”

“Alex, you’ve seen everything and everyone I am and you still accept me wholeheartedly. You are the best part of my life and always will be. I love you too.”

 

We kissed and embraced under the neon glow of the Arcade Spirits sign. Surrounded by friends who had become as dear as family. And that’s just the beginning. Every day with Ashley and my family at Arcade Spirits has been an adventure and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

The End.


End file.
